CMOS (complimentary metal oxide semiconductors) integrated circuits are finding increased use in electronic applications such as printers. There are at least two important classes of transistor integrated circuits, low-voltage circuits in which the operating voltages are less than about six volts and high-voltage circuits in which the operating voltages are above about thirty volts. Moreover, the important difference in the two classes of transistors is that the high-voltage transistors require the channel region between the source and drain of the high-voltage transistor to be able to withstand a higher induced electric field without experiencing avalanche breakdown (punch through). As a consequence, the two classes of transistors have generally involved differences in structure, as well as differences in parameters. Such differences have dictated enough differences in processing that each class typically had been formed on its own separate integrated circuit (IC) rather than combined with the other class on a single IC.
Integrated circuit manufacturers have now incorporated high-voltage power MOSFET devices, such as a lateral double diffused MOS transistor (LDMOS) with CMOS control circuits to allow for versatility of design and increased reliability. This incorporation requires that relatively low-voltage CMOS logic circuits operate on the same die as a relatively high-voltage power transistor. While the incorporation has reduced total system costs, the fabrication of the combined CMOS and LDMOS transistors is still complex and expensive. In competitive consumer markets such as with printers and photo plotters, costs must continually be reduced in order to stay competitive and profitable. Further, the consumers expect increasingly reliable products because the cost of repair to the customers is often times higher than the cost of replacing the product. Therefore, to increase reliability and reduce costs, improvements are required in the manufacturing of integrated circuits that combine CMOS and LDMOS transistors.